Closer Than You Think
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: SmoshGames Marhinki multi-chapter story. Mari Takahashi's boyfriend just broke up with her, and Matt Sohinki tells her that her true love might be closer than she thinks. Mari begins to suspect that Sohinki might be hitting on her, and their friendship is almost lost. Will Sohinki's words prove true to Mari? Or will she end up alone? Mari/Sohinki or Marhinki. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone! My name is XxUnwrittenxX, and this is a SmoshGames Marhinki MULTI-CHAPTER! YAY! I'll leave the info about it here so you can find out what it'll be about!**

**Title: Closer Than You Think  
Pairing: Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki)  
Summary: Mari Takahashi's boyfriend just broke up with her, and Matt Sohinki tells her that her true love may be closer than she thinks. Then, Mari begins to think Sohinki's hitting on her, and their friendship almost is lost. Will Sohinki's words prove true for Mari? Or will she end up alone?  
Rating: T for language.**

* * *

Chapter One: Text Fights and Relationship Advice (Mari's POV)

"Oh, you did NOT just call me a bitch!" I yell, after getting yet ANOTHER stupid and insulting text from my boyfriend. I begin to rage-text back. I hit send after I finish and exclaim, "Ha! What'd you think about THAT?" After a few seconds waiting for his response, I get a text. Surely enough, it's from him, and it's as insulting as ever. "What the... WHAT THE HELL KIND OF INSULT IS THIS?"

I send back another text just as Sohinki, along with Lasercorn and Jovenshire, walk into the office. "Oh, hey guys," I say, setting my phone down. I need some serious relaxation time. Nothing like helping the SmoshGames guys kick ass at some Halo. Really changes the mood. Sohinki takes his hands out of his pockets to flick a hand at me, then jams his hand back into his jeans pockets.

Just then, I get another text from him. "Fuck," I mutter, under my breath. Lasercorn immediately says, "Ooh, is that you're boyfriend, Mari? Are you having a text fight over who should say goodbye first?" Joven smiles and says, "Yeah, Mari. Are you and your boyfriend just spamming each other with hearts?" Sohinki rolls his eyes and says, "Shut up and let the lady speak, you two! Jesus."

I sigh and say, "Nah, it's okay. Actually, we ARE text-fighting, but we're not actually being all cutesy like you think. We're having a heated discussion. In fact..." I take a look at the text and exclaim, "HE JUST TOLD ME HE WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH ME! THAT BASTARD!" Everyone looks shocked. The reason why? Me and my EX-boyfriend used to be the most cliche couple ever.

And now we're not. Simple as that. "Oh man, I didn't know you two were so dysfunctional, Mari," Lasercorn says, immediately regretting his previous statement. "Yeah, well, we weren't until I found out that he's been screwing around with Jenna FUCKING Marbles." Joven says, "Man, YIKES." Sohinki sighs and says, "Well, fuck him, Mari. If he doesn't give a shit about you, then don't give a shit about him!"

I nod and say, "You're right, Sohinki! Well, it's getting late. Who's editing tonight?" Sohinki raises his hand. "I volunteer, I guess." I sigh and say, "Yeah, I think I'll edit, too. It'll help me get my mind off of things. See ya, Joven and Lasercorn." They wave and take their leave, and Sohinki sits down at his workspace. "Mari?" he says, looking over at me.

I look back and reply, "Yeah?" He says, "You know, just because he wasn't your true love, that doesn't mean you're out of the romance game. It's not the end of the world. Your true love might be a lot closer than you think." Then, he turns away and begins to work on editing. I smile. Sohinki's a wise guy. He always has good advice for people and usually-

WAIT. DID SOHINKI JUST HIT ON ME?

My eyes bulge out when I replay the conversation through my head. Did he intend to make it sound as though he were implying that he likes me? Or did he accidentally sound like that and not mean anything at all? I'm shaking when I type and highlight pictures with the mouse, still wondering what the hell Sohinki meant by that. What does this MEAN?

Sohinki looks as if nothing is bothering him, he's so immersed in his editing. I take in the moment for a second. Would I actually really mind if he meant something by it? I mean, he's not bad-looking, and he's really funny, and he's smart... WHOA. No, Mari. BAD MARI! It's too late to be thinking about Sohinki like that.

Wait, did I just imply that I think about Sohinki like that?

Goddamn it's late... this whole situation is making my head spin.

Ugh.

* * *

(Sohinki's POV)

Have I implied anything in my comment at Mari? I can't help but feel as though I may have sounded like I like her... Hmm. I must investigate. Do I like Mari? Well, I don't HATE Mari... But I certainly don't see myself in a romantic relationship with her... at least... not yet... Damn... Am I starting to fall for Mari Takahashi?

Ugh, it's too late for this...

So, I guess I'm editing all night with Mari here, who just broke up with her ex-boyfriend. I'm not actually that surprised. NO couple can EVER be that sugary sweet. NO COUPLE. EVER. I think they might have pretended about it to hide up their dysfunctional relationship.

Like, for instance, I had a relationship where the chick was all pissed off and she was all, "YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING! YOU NEVER LIFT A FINGER INSIDE THIS PLACE!"

Well, I lifted a finger after that. My MIDDLE finger. And let me tell you, that bitch was OUT of there.

Now, back to this serious and very controversial advice dilemma I was just talking about. It's really insane. I would never intentionally hint that I like Mari. Even if MAYBE I do.

Which I haven't confirmed. YET.

God, I REALLY need to start thinking things through before I say them.

Man, I hate when this happens. I just quit thinking, and I say random shit.

I believe the term is verbal diarrhea?

Or just sheer Sohinki stupidity?

Whatever the hell it's called.

I suppose I should just continue editing and forget the whole thing.

"Your true love might be a lot closer than you think?" How stupid can I GET?

* * *

(Mari's POV)

Why am I over-analyzing the whole thing? Do I WANT this? No, no, just focus on the editing, Mari.

"Your true love might be a lot closer than you think"... Hmm...

I don't know, Mathew. We'll see.

Maybe it could be Lasercorn? Maybe Jovenshire? Maybe Ian or Anthony?

Hold on a second. IAN or ANTHONY? I think I might want to hurl.

JUST FRIENDS.

Maybe it could very well be Sohinki...

I don't know.

But I sincerely doubt it.

Well, I guess, I could try and see.

Please don't be Ian or Anthony, PLEASE don't be Ian or Anthony...

* * *

**I believe that does it for this chapter of Closer Than You Think!**

**If you like it, why don't you add it to your favorites or your alerts? Or maybe just leave a review and watch out anxiously?**

**If not, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to another chapter of CLOSER THAN YOU THINK! :D This chapter will consist of more Marhinki! YAY! :D**

**Title: Closer Than You Think  
Pairing: Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki)  
Summary: Mari Takahashi's boyfriend just broke up with her, and Matt Sohinki tells her that her true love may be closer than she thinks. Then, Mari begins to think Sohinki's hitting on her, and their friendship almost is lost. Will Sohinki's words prove true for Mari? Or will she end up alone?  
Rating: T for language.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Super Smash Queens and Awkward Moments (Sohinki's POV)

So, last night was a real choke-fest.

Seriously. The only thing we shared was awkward silence.

I'll admit it. I'm an IDIOT.

But... whatever. I guess all we can do is go on with our normal, everyday lives.

So... today is a Tuesday... which means taping one show with us, and then the later show with Ian and Anthony.

That means I can go home early! YAY!

I should probably try and make things right with Mari...

"Hey, Mari?" I ask, after shooting the episode of S.A.G.N.U.T. She is just leaving the studio, but she stops for a second and asks back, "Yeah, Sohinki?" I exclaim, "VICTORY!" in my head. Well, wouldn't YOU if the last person who probably ever wants to talk to you ACTUALLY TALKS TO YOU? "Do you want to maybe come over and play some Super Smash Bros?"

Mari smiles at me and nods. "Sure," she says. "Do you mind if maybe we bring along Joven? Because I kind of asked him to mentor me for video games..."

JOVEN? REALLY?

I sigh and say, "Fiiiiine, we can bring Joven."

Mari smiles and says, "Then I'll go get him and we'll go."

* * *

(Mari's POV)

So... today is a new day.

NOT YESTERDAY.

At least I hope it won't be as awkward as yesterday was with Sohinki...

Aw, well. No use in remembering it.

Except for that piece of advice. "Your true love might be closer than you think"... What an inspirational quote. And by SOHINKI no less.

So... I decided to see if maybe it's Joven. MAYBE.

Or... maybe it isn't.

God, I hope it isn't.

And now Sohinki has just asked me over to play Super Smash Bros. No hard feelings. No awkward tension...

Hopefully.

"Hey, Joven," I say, finally catching him in the SmoshGames office. "Hey, Mari!" he said, cheerfully, taking off his headset to talk to me. He must have pwned someone or something. Whatever nerds call it...

"Um, there's a slight change of plans today... Sohinki invited me to his place to mentor me on some Smash Bros. He said if you wanted to, you could come over." Joven's eyes bulge out slightly. "Sohinki... Sohinki said okay for me to come over? Ha. I'll believe it when I hear it for myself."

I roll my eyes slightly and say, "Are you in it or not, Joven?" Joven rolls his eyes back and says, "Fiiiiiiiiine, I'm in."

So at least it won't be AS awkward...

* * *

(Sohinki's POV)

"I'm picking Pikachu!" exclaims Mari. "PIKA PIKA, BITCH!" We laugh a little at her battle cry.

"I'm Link. I'm gonna kick your ASS!" exclaims Joven. I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm R.O.B. FUCK YOU ALL!" I yell. Mari giggles a little. Okay, I admit this - I enjoy hearing her laugh. But... shit, that doesn't mean ANYTHING!

Whatever. Screw you guys. I know for a fact that it means nothing.

So, we start to play, and eventually, it's between me and Mari. (I mean, why wouldn't it be? We all know that Joven sucks at gaming.)

After a long and intense battle, Mari ends up winning. "YES! FUCKING LIGHTNING!" she screams as she unleashes the final blow.

Joven pretends to bow to her, and I say, "Nice job, Mari. ALL HAIL THE SUPER SMASH QUEEN!"

She gets up, tries to curtsy, and trips over her own foot. I immediately get up and catch her.

Ninja-like skillz, yo. With a Z.

Anyway, so her face is turning fire-engine red, and she says, "Um... thank you for catching me... Sohinki..."

Great. Now Joven's gonna get the wrong idea.

I look over to him, and he's smiling like an idiot. Mari looks over at him too.

He raises his eyebrows up and down and says, "Do I detect a *cough*-more-than-*cough* friendship here?"

Mari doesn't react. She must not have heard his side-note.

I did, though. I swear, I'm going to kick his ass.

I wish I had at least one more slap...

What I wouldn't give to have that goddamn slap back...

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but hey. At least it's another chapter. So add to your alerts, favorites, review, and all that other stuff.**

**You're all awesome. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to another chapter of CLOSER THAN YOU THINK! :D**

**Title: Closer Than You Think  
Pairing: Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki)  
Summary: Mari Takahashi's boyfriend just broke up with her, and Matt Sohinki tells her that her true love may be closer than she thinks. Then, Mari begins to think Sohinki's hitting on her, and their friendship almost is lost. Will Sohinki's words prove true for Mari? Or will she end up alone?  
Rating: T for language.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Stupid Dreams and YouTube Shippers (Mari's POV)

VS Time, here on SmoshGames...

And the people want ME to guest star on it...

Shit.

Why do people ALWAYS assume I have nothing better to do with my life than to play video games on SmoshGames and film Smosh Pit Weekly on Saturdays for IanH?

I AM A PROFESSIONAL BALLERINA, DAMMIT! Of COURSE I have better things to do!

Like... twirls... and... stuff.

Okay, maybe I don't really have anything better to do. But still, people think that I don't.

I WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I DO!

Oh well... I guess I better go see the guys to film VS...

* * *

YouTube... it's practically BEGGING Mari and I to get together.

Fucking YouTube...

Okay, so... calm the hell down, Matt.

You can get through this... just... breathe, and act like nothing has ever happened between you and Mari...

Forget about the advice... forget about the slip... forget about that weird dream this morning...

Oh, did I not mention the dream?

Okay, so I did have a dream with Mari in it.

NOT A WET DREAM, you sick bastards.

So... we were the last two people on Earth... and I told her that I was glad that it was the two of us, rather than anyone else... and she told me that she was happy that I was the person she was stuck with instead of Ian, or Anthony, or Joven, or Lasercorn... or Peter...

Stupid Peter, breaking up with a great person like that...

Anyway, umm... then I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock.

Goddamn alarm clock.

So... yeah. I'm not a sick perv.

You're welcome, Earth.

Oh, wait... shit. VS... special guest star... Mari.

GOD. DAMN. IT!

* * *

"Today, we're playing The Last Of Us multiplayer! All four of us!" Joven says, sitting next to me.

"Four of us, you say?" I ask him, skeptically.

"Hells yes, four of us! Me, Sohinki, you, and Joven!" Lasercorn says.

"TEAM KICKASS COMMENCE!" we all yell."

Yes, it is true. We are all on a team. Sohinki, Joven, Lasercorn, and I.

And what a goddamn beautiful team it is.

We commence kicking ass in the first round, and we are almost about to win, when some douches on the opposing team kill Joven and Lasercorn, so it's me and Sohinki, who, by the way, is sitting right next to me as well.

I'm crouching behind a crate, and some asshole from the other team sneaks up behind me and scares the living shit out of me.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yell, scared to my wit's end.

And of course, naturally, I HAVE to land hugging Sohinki.

Joven and Lasercorn burst out laughing and Sohinki gets killed ingame by the same douchebag.

"Mari...?" Sohinki asks me, concern in his voice.

"That bitch scared me!" I yell, angrily. I let go of Sohinki's arm and grab my controller again, trying to pretend that the whole scenario never occurred.

Wes and Cliff, on the other hand...

* * *

"Slow-mo MARHINKI cam?!" I ask Wes and Cliff angrily, after viewing our edited VS video.

They smile and Cliff says, "Yeah. Did you like it, Mathew?"

"FUCK NO I DIDN'T LIKE IT!" I yell back. "Why the HELL would you do that?!"

I return to the uploaded video and immediately look at the comments section.

ERMAGHERD, MARHINKI! -smoshfiend9402  
Cutest couple EVAR! -youngpadawan44  
Like if you ship Marhinki. -TheJovenshire

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream, reading Joven's comment. 357 likes. That bastard got 357 likes.

Another Slap-Bet challenge must ensue... it must...

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, so are alert additions and even favorites if you happen to enjoy this series!**

**I love writing stories for you guys! Sorry for no updates... I'm weird.**

**Bye, friendos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to another chapter of CLOSER THAN YOU THINK! :D**

**Title: Closer Than You Think  
Pairing: Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki)  
Summary: Mari Takahashi's boyfriend just broke up with her, and Matt Sohinki tells her that her true love may be closer than she thinks. Then, Mari begins to think Sohinki's hitting on her, and their friendship almost is lost. Will Sohinki's words prove true for Mari? Or will she end up alone?  
Rating: T for language.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Slap Bets and Marhinki Fanfictions (Sohinki's POV)

I couldn't sleep at all last night. For one, I kept having a nightmare where Joven forced Mari and I into a small room and wouldn't let us out unless we told the world that Marhinki was real.

That can mean one of two things. I'm either scared of Marhinki...

Or I'm extremely claustrophobic.

Either way it was horrible.

So I kept checking the VS video. Each time I refreshed, the number of likes on Joven's comment kept increasing.

You thought 357 likes was bad? How about 811? Yeah, exactly. Or what about 1,026? 1,169?

My inner immature asshole snickered at the 69.

I passed out at about 4 in the morning. When I checked this morning? 1,594.

Which means that I have to slap bet Joven again. It might not symbolize it to you, but to me, that number just SCREAMS "Slap Joven!".

I'm happy to oblige.

* * *

"GAME BANG, BITCH!" everyone yells, simultaneously. We've gotten pretty damn good at that.

"Okay, so this time, we're playing another Rock Band game!" Anthony says, in a fake British accent. I snicker to myself quietly, making fun of how dumb Anthony sounds imitating a British person's voice. Why do we all sound unconvincing as Brits?

"We're entering as duos!" Sohinki says, happily. I don't understand why Sohinki's happy about duos, seeing as the latest duo of gossip around here has been him and I.

"I pick Lasercorn!" Joven quickly exclaims, smiling from ear to ear. He knew that I was going to pick him, simply because I didn't want to be left with Sohinki due to impending gossip as well as arising fanfictions.

Lasercorn looks at him confusedly. "Why him?" Ian asks him. I snort a little, remembering that Ian wanted to create more Iancorn buzz. Ian is a little attention whore. But at least doing so would lift some of the Marhinki shit.

Then, Anthony says, "Um... I guess I'll pick..."

Please pick me or Sohinki.

PLEASE, ANTHONY.

"Ian, I guess."

GOD HATES ME! I WAS SO CLOSE!

"Then that leaves Mari and Sohinki!" Joven yells out again. Sohinki and I sit next to Joven and Lasercorn.

Naturally, I had to take the seat right next to fucking Joven.

Because FUCK-THE-CONTROVERSY-AND-THE-OBVIOUS-HATRED-BETWEE N-US-LET-THE-CAMERA-THINK-THAT-WE'RE-BESTIES-AND-T HAT-I-MIGHT-BE-IN-LOVE-WITH-THIS-HUGE-ASSHOLE-BECA USE-MY-LIFE-IS-ALREADY-RUINED-HASHTAG-YOLO-SWAGGY- SWAG-CUT-FOR-BIEBER.

Honestly, right now, I would rather my soulmate be a fucking murderous snake-beast-thing than Joven.

* * *

"So, who's singing?" I ask Mari. We're the final team going on this Game Bang, and honestly, Mari looks like one of those cartoon characters that, when they're mad, steam starts going from out of their ears and shit.

Mari lets out a huge sigh and says, "I think you'd be better on the instrument parts than I would. Last time, you got a 100 on the bass, so..."

Clever girl.

I nod and pick up the discarded controller.

Honestly, I don't want to touch it, because the last person that held it was Joshua fucking Ovenshire.

This guitar probably has every single possible contagious disease on it and possibly some more.

"What song are you guys doing?" Joven asks us. He starts naming off various DLC songs that we've downloaded for Rock Band 3.

"How about 'Interstate Love Song' by the Stone Temple Pilots?" Joven.  
"Or 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore?" Anthony.  
"What about 'Suck My Kiss' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers?" Lasercorn.  
"Choose 'Somebody to Love' by Queen!" Ian.

Great. Joven got everyone else in on this too.

"Pick 'First Date' by Blink-182!" Anthony.  
"Obviously you should go with 'Fell In Love With A Girl' by The White Stripes." Ian.  
"No! 'About A Girl' by Nirvana!" Joven.  
"Go with 'Animal' by Neon Trees!" Lasercorn.  
"Ooh! You should do 'Hello, I Love You' by The Doors!" Joven.  
"Play 'I Will Possess Your Heart' by Death Cab for Cutie!" Ian.  
"Why would they play THAT? The song 'Heart-Shaped Box' by Nirvana would fit them WAY better." Joven again.

All of a sudden, they all yell loudly, "I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE!"

* * *

Goddamn stupid song. I hated singing it the first time, and I don't want to sing it again.

I find "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield, and, after getting consent from Sohinki, choose it to sing.

Turns out Sohinki's gotten worse at the guitar controller. And it also turns out that I have the worst voice ever.

Because we're dead last.

And it also turns out that everyone besides Sohinki is a giant douche.

"So we've changed the punishment around! These two will now have to sing a romantic duet to the song 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars!" Anthony says, smirking.

"Wait, they have that song on here?" Sohinki asks.

Anthony nods, and everyone around just begins to laugh loudly.

So the opening chords begin to play, and I sigh. "We're really singing this."

Sohinki nods and replies, "Uh huh."

Then, my first part comes up.

What I wouldn't give for a fucking power outage right about now.

* * *

"Ooh you'd never do the same, no..." I sing. The last words of that awful song. I hardly notice that Mari and I are within a half-foot's distance between each other's faces due to the fact that I am absolutely butchering this song for everyone that actually LIKED it.

After the song ends, I realize that Mari and I are abnormally close. All of a sudden, everyone around begins to fade away. Wait, what?

No! I can't fall in love with someone! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT NOW!

STOP IT, REALITY! I FUCKING HATE YOU, REALITY!

"That's it for this Game Bang!" Joven yells, excitedly. Everyone except for Mari and I scream, "GAME BANG!" and then they keep watching Mari and I to see if we'll move.

Mari smiles and then she says, "Um, Sohinki?"

"Uh, yeah?" I respond.

"This is really awkward." She backs away from me and reality starts to come back to me.

Is it bad that I didn't want it to?

She giggles as she sees me, still entranced. Everyone else just starts full on laughing.

I shake my head out like one of those people in a movie when they're trying to snap out of something.

When I'm finally out of the whole "Thinking-about-Mari-while-having-love-songs-play- in-my-head-and-I-feel-really-awkward-and-ashamed" thing, I turn to Joven and say, "You. Slap bet. Right now, motherfucker."

* * *

**I believe that does it for this chapter.**

**Nice and long, right? (My inner immature asshole: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!) Goddamn it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
